


The New Landlord

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clubbing, Crack, Gay Sex, M/M, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Kim Doyoung was supposed to go home when his boss Kun called him for one more appointment: mafia leader Jeong Jaehyun who is also the club’s new landlord
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 31
Kudos: 612





	The New Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is and it's probably bad, but i wrote this to blow some steam so that I can study. Enjoy!

“For fuck’s sake Kun.” Doyoung stomped back into the club, pushing past the people on the dance floor and making his way to club owner Kun at the bar. “What do you want?”

“It’s not me.” Kun sighed. “It’s Jeong Jaehyun. He wants you.”

“Well tell him I’m off work.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “If he wants me to dance for him, he can come back tomorrow.”

“Are you insane?!” Kun stared at him with his eyes wide and voice etching higher. “I am not going to tell the leader of the Black Leopards to ‘come back tomorrow’. Have you lost your damn mind?!?”

“You’re my boss.” Doyoung whined. “Aren’t you supposed to look out for our wellbeing?”

“Let’s put it this way, if I don’t call you here now, you may not have a club to dance in tomorrow.”

“Okay fine.” Doyoung shrugged off his coat. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much.” Kun sighed heavily in relief. “He ordered two whisky bottles in his room so I don’t think he’s sober enough to appreciate you dancing for him anyways. Just do a little strip show for hm, wiggle your ass a bit and you can get out.”

“That’s a way to treat your landlord.” Doyoung smirked. Kun’s club, Flight was in the hottest location in Gangnam, with the best and fanciest zip code you could possibly attach. That zip code used to be owned by The Eagles, fronted by Park Yoochun, the meanest and most probably drunken mafia leader you could ever imagine. He used to show up at Flight in his fanciest suit at 10pm and leave by 6am the next day in nothing but his underwear. His rent was expensive, 10% of the club’s revenue every month.

All of that changed probably three days ago. Yoochun was found dead in his bathtub with his head bashed in. A bloody war ensued and now The Eagles were overthrown by their mortal enemy the Black Leopards. The Black Leopard’s leader, Jeong Jaehyun was known to be as dangerous as he was attractive. Word on the street is even his gaze was enough to make the whores drop their panties, but Doyoung has never actually seen him before. However, just because he was good looking doesn’t mean Doyoung is going to take him lightly. At least he maintained the rent, but if he was displeased, who knows what would happen.

“He just came in today with no prior warning.” Kun complained. “It wasn’t like Yoochun who at least called to book a slot. He just waltzed in, made me kick out the VIP in the Executive Room and ordered 10 strippers for all his guys. Do you know how hard it was to get Choi Siwon to patronize our club?! Now I have to send him a gift basket for throwing him out in favour of Jaehyun.”

“Where’s Ten and Taeyong?”

“Serving his men.” Kun finger hooked in the air. “One of them can’t stop staring at Taeyong.”

“It’s Taeyong, even I can’t stop staring at him.” Doyoung reached for the makeup bag underneath the counter and pulled it out, digging inside for some powder. He was dressed in only a simple shirt and jeans. His usually costume was in his backpack and Doyoung couldn’t even be bothered to change into it. Luckily he hasn’t removed all his makeup but he did want to touch up a bit. “Wait, and yet he wanted me?”

“I know. I’m as shocked as you are.”

“Shut up Kun.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need any more makeup. You look fine.” Kun hurried him.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one performing.”

“I swear to you he’s probably so drunk he can’t even see you.” Kun pulled him up. “Just go, make him feel happy and I promise, you will be paid handsomely.”

“Oh, does that mean increasing my salary?” Doyong grinned, checking his lips in the mirror before closing the compact and pushing the makeup bag away.

“If he gives you a big fat tip, you get to keep it.” Kun pushed him. “Go! Hurry! Don’t keep him waiting! And no fucking! You know the rules.”

“Fine, sheesh.” Doyoung sighed as he stumbled down the hallway towards the VIP rooms. Kun’s ‘no fucking’ rule was undeniably the most useless rule he has ever imposed. Just because he can’t fuck doesn’t mean orgasms _don’t_ happen. He passed by some of them and tip-toed to take a peek inside. He found Ten in one, dancing sensually while men and women cheered him on. Taeyong was in another, seated on another man’s lap while he grinded his hips. The man he was dancing for rolled his eyes back in pleasure, hands gripping the cushion below him.

“Hi.” Doyoung arrived the Executive room and two large bouncers looked at him. Doyoung didn’t recognize them. They must be Jaehyun’s personal entourage. “Jeong Jaehyun called for me.”

Bouncer 1 looked at Bouncer 2. Bouncer 2 opened the door and Doyoung stepped in. The Executive Room was a large, luxurious lounge with velvet seats lined with gold and a stripper’s pole right in the centre. There was only one man inside, wearing an extremely expensive black suit with gold embroidery. He had a whisky glass in one hand and a finished cigar in the ash tray in front of him.

“You must be Kim Doyoung.” He sat up.

“That I am.” Doyoung wiped his hands on the back of his hands and moved closer to him. The room was dim but he could tell that Jaehyun was one heck of a looker. The dim lights highlighted his sharp cheekbones and sculpted jawline. His dark hair was combed back handsomely and that was when Doyoung realized, he wasn’t wearing anything under his suit jacket. It was just a deep V that showed off his well-formed chest muscles and a slight inkling of his six-pack abs underneath.

“Forgive me for being impolite, but you are even more beautiful in person than onstage.”

Doyoung scoffed. “Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere. I was supposed to be off work until you called.”

“My apologies.”

Doyoung narrowed his eyes. Jeong Jaehyun was way too chill for someone who just called a stripper into their room. And no one has ever apologized to him for anything, or even told him he was beautiful in person.

This was weird. Is he secretly a murderer?

“Would you like a drink?” Jaehyun offered him a glass.

“You didn’t call a stripper in here to just drink, did you?”

“Depends on what the stripper wants to do.” Jaehyun said. “I was bored and wanted some company.”

“You could join your men.”

“They need to have their fun without their boss breathing down their neck. Besides,” Jaehyun leaned back and smiled. “I like my own space.”

It was starting to bug Doyoung how effortlessly sexy Jaehyun was. Sure, he has seen some handsome clients, might have fucked some of them before (on his own accord) but Jeong Jaehyun was the definition of class, danger, sensuality and lust all in one. He was so calm and collected, like he owned the room (which he technically does) and he was a predator watching his prey dance in front of him. Doyoung took the glass from him and downed it in one shot, trying to ignore his throbbing member in his pants.

“Just so you know.” Doyoung wiped his lips and went to the music monitor in the room. “You don’t get to touch me during my performance. You can touch yourself, but if I see dick I’m calling security.”

“Noted.”

The music started and Doyoung tipped his head back. The alcohol gave him the buzz he needed for his performance. He started swaying his body sensually to the music, slowly getting into the groove. His short shirt hiked up a little more as he twirled his hips in small circles.

He looked at Jaehyun to make sure he was enjoying the show, and he was. Jaehyun was leaning back with his knees apart, one hand on his thigh and the other gripping his glass. He was watching Doyoung intently, biting his bottom lip when Doyoung’s hands pulled up his shirt and peeled them over his head.

Doyoung was growing more and more confident. His ripped jeans showed off his long legs and milky skin underneath. A small chain of diamonds wrapped around his waist, glittering against the lights and highlighting his slim, svelte figure. He walked closer to Jaehyun and put his hands on his knees, jittering him.

“Nuh uh uh,” Doyoung slapped his hands away. “Only I get to touch you.” He slowly pushed his body closer to Jaehyun, straddling him on the seat and grinding his hips.

“Holy shit…” Jaehyun cursed, his hands gripping the sides of the cushion.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, _boss_?” Doyoung smirked, emphasizing the word ‘boss’. “Maybe you would like a different view?” He stood up and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down slowly, making sure the material dragged down the curve of his plump ass to reveal a pair of tight Calvin Klein boxers. Doyoung turned around and sat down on his lap, pressing his ass against Jaehyun’s crotch and grinding it slowly.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun groaned. “Shit shit shit…”

Doyoung’s mouthed opened and his heart raced when he felt Jaehyun’s hard muscle against the crook of his ass cheek. His hips moved to grind against it and he couldn’t believe how hard, or how large, Jaehyun was growing. He wasn’t even sure if that was a full erection, and the pleasure just from the friction was making his own cock hard. He has gotten hard before when he performs, heck he considers it a winning ticket, but this… this was different. He shifted his hips, making sure Jaehyun got a full view of his ass moving against him.

“Looks like someone’s excited to see me.” Doyoung teased, rubbing his ass against his crotch and slowly leaning back to whisper in his ear. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun groaned back, his voice deep and laden with lust. “Yes I have been waiting for this.”

“Then I can’t disappoint.” Doyoung hooked two fingers under his boxers. “Can’t keep my best customer waiting.”

The music was nearing it’s climax and Doyoung stood up to finish his routine. He stood in between Jaehyun’s legs and reached for his hands. “You can undress me.”

“Really?” Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“Only. Undress me, only.” Doyoung warned him, taking his hand and placing it on the waistband of his boxers. Jaehyun held his hand there, taking a brief moment to scan Doyoung up and down. He licked his lips and slowly curled his fingers around the waistband, pulling the material down.

“Shit…” Doyoung hissed as his cock sprung free, the sensitive tip hitting the cold club air. He turned around so that Jaehyun could fully strip him, looking down at his own member and cursing to himself. He didn’t think he was going to get this hard just by grinding on someone. It was almost embarrassing.

“You’re so hard.” Jaehyun mumbled softly. “You’re beautiful.”

“Look what you’ve done to me.” Doyoung turned around, pushing Jaehyun back down and reaching for the base of his hard cock, stroking it with his right hand and biting his bottom lip to suppress a moan. “This is all because of you.”

Jaehyun was dying to touch him. All he wanted was to pull Doyoung into his arms and ravish him. He wants to lick and taste every inch of him, feel his skin in his hands and mark him down as his. Ever since he first stepped foot into Flight and laid eyes on him, he knew Doyoung was different. He just had to have him. Doyoung straddled him again and reached for his jacket, removing the button between them and gasping at the sight.

“You like it?” Jaehyun grinned.

“Yoochun was never like this.” Doyoung mumbled. “My new landlord is so different.”

“Yoochun was a fucktard who beat women for a living.”

“And you don’t?”

“I am not at his level.” Jaehyun smirked. “I’m a gentleman. If I want something I don’t have to beat up people for it. They give it to me willingly.”

Doyoung shivered. There was something about a powerful man like him that sent chills down his spine and straight down his cock. The tip of his angry member rubbed against Jaehyun’s hard abs, making the dancer moan softly. His mind was clouded with lust as he pushed Jaehyun to lie on his back, grinding on him and putting his hands on his chest to support him.

“That’s right baby,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes in the back of his head. “Harder. Use me for your pleasure.”

“I…Jaehyun…” Doyoung closed his eyes as his hips moved faster, chasing an impending orgasm. He pushed his body down so that his cock was nestled on his abs, rubbing against it for friction.

“You’re so hard for me, and I didn’t do anything.” Jaehyun laughed softly.

“Shut…up…” Doyoung spat back. “Just…oh god fuck…”

“You can come.” Jaehyun coaxed him. “I know you want to.”

“So…close…” Doyoung almost fell apart as he came, shooting his white come beneath his chest and Jaehyun’s exposed abdomen. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, and by the time he did, it was too late.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun smiled, digging a finger into his come and taking some into his finger. Doyoung’s eyes widened at the obscene act as Jaehyun licked the finger clean and moaned. “So good. I can’t wait to have that in my mouth next time.”

“I…” Doyoung’s legs shook. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

“What about yourself?”

“I’ll be fine. You don’t have to anything.” Jaehyun said. “It’s not in your payroll.” He sat up and grabbed a piece of tissue to clean himself up. “You stayed back after work to dance for me. That’s more than I can ask for.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I wanted sex, I would have asked for a hooker.” Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s chin and looked into his eyes. That was the first time the mafia leader touched him. “I’m not here for sex. I’m here for you.”

Doyoung felt his heart skip a beat. This was the first time anyone has ever said something like that to him. “Please,” Doyoung whispered back. “Let me repay you.”

“If you insist.” Jaehyun smirked. “How about a date?”

**3 Months Later**

“Do you even need tips anymore?” Ten eyed the stack of bills in Doyoung’s hands as he counted it. “Shouldn’t being the mafia leader’s boyfriend kind of clear up your money troubles? And shouldn't you try to at least score a lower rent for us?”

“Excuse me but I worked hard for this.” Doyoung glared at him. “That chair routine Seulgi choreographed for us and also, I tried but it didn't work.”

"God, there's no use fucking your landlord." Ten rolled his eyes.

“You know, I had my doubts that the Black Leopard’s were good for anything,” Kun keyed in a bunch of numbers into his calculator. “But business has been thriving lately. These numbers are amazing! We can actually afford that honeymoon in Paris now!”

“Really?” Ten ran to Kun and hugged him from behind. “How about that wedding venue at the Grand Palace Hotel?”

“That’s a nice necklace.” Doyoung looked up at Taeyong, where a shiny, diamond pendant necklace adorned his neck. The pendant hung carefully at the base of his throat, almost like a little collar.

“Johnny gave it to me.” Taeyong smiled.

“You two seem to be seeing each other more frequently.”

“We are.” Taeyong blushed. “I like spending time with him.”

“Oh, so it’s not the sex?” Doyoung teased.

“The dick is a plus.”

“I knew it.”

“Doyoung,” Mark Lee the club waiter walked over to the bar. “Jaehyun is calling for you.”

“God at this point I should just rename the Executive Room as Jeong Jaehyun’s Room.” Kun sighed. “I don’t have another VIP room left because he keeps taking them all.”

“He really doesn’t need to call me like that.” Doyoung giggled. “he knows I’ll come to him.”

“He sounds really anxious.” Mark gulped. “I wouldn’t dare provoke him.”

“Oh sweetie, that’s because you’re not fucking him.” Doyoung winked at him and the young waiter shivered violently.

“Hey hey hey, no fucking in there!” Kun warned him. “This is a legitimate establishment. The fucking is in the hotel across the street. Not here.”

“Fine Mr Pious.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out. He put his cash away and walked towards the Executive Room. The two bouncers opened the door immediately. No introductions were necessary. They knew who he was by now.

“Did you call for me?” Doyoung smiled as he walked into the room.

“Yes I did.” Jaehyun said, adjusting his maroon jacket as he crossed his legs. “It’s not nice to keep your boyfriend waiting.”

“You do realize I have other customers right?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “You’re not the only VIP I serve.”

“That may be true,” Jaehyun stood up to pull him into his arms. “But I’m the only one that matters.”

Doyoung wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Jaehyun nibbled his bottom lip and tightened his hold on him, moaning softly as Doyoung’s tongue fought his for dominance.

“We should go out when you’re done.” Jaehyun said. “I’m kind of bored of waiting in this stuffy room.”

“I thought you called me in here to dance for you.” Doyoung smirked. “If Kun finds out I’m fucking my customer, he’s going to be pretty upset.”

“I can’t wait for you to end your shift so that I can fuck you as my boyfriend.” Jaehyun whispered in his ear. “That chair performance of yours got me so hard. Twirling and spanking that ass in public for everyone else to see? Babe, wait until we get home. I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Doyoung walked to the door and locked it. He took off his shoes and removed his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked.

“Shhh…” Doyoung got down on his knees and reached for Jaehyun’s belt. “Don’t tell Kun.”

***********************

“Excuse me,” Ten said as he stared down the two bouncers. “I have a message from Kun.”

Bouncer 1 looked at Bouncer 2. Bouncer 2 looked at Bouncer 1 again.

“You don’t wanna go in there.” Bouncer 1 said.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Ten made a face. “I’m the co-owner of this joint. I’m the boss.”

Bouncer 2 looked at Bouncer 1. Bouncer 1 shrugged.

“Fine. You may enter.”

“Thank you.” Ten smiled cheekily. He opened the door a little and his jaw dropped to the ground. Doyoung was sitting on Jaehyun’s lap, riding him with as much gusto as he can. The sound of skin slapping filled the room as Doyoung drew his hips up until Jaehyun’s tip could be seen and sunk down immediately, burying his hard cock deep inside him. Jaehyun was kissing his chest, tongue swirling around his hard nipple as Doyoung moaned, nails digging into Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun reached to grab a handful of Doyoung’s ass, slapping his left cheek and sending a loud, guttural moan through Doyoung.

“Fuck… Jaehyun…” Doyoung moaned. “Harder…”

“You’re so tight Doie.” Jaehyun thrusted harder into him and the dancer whined, burying his face in his hair. “Fuck baby I’m so close.”

“How do you two just stand there and listen to this without blinking?” Ten closed the door and turned to the bouncers.

“We’re secretly listening to Britney Spears in our earpieces.” Bouncer 1 said.

“I’m listening to the opera.” Bouncer 2 said.

Ten made a face and walked back to the counter. He smiled at Kun awkwardly.

“So, did you tell him?”

“No.” Ten shook his head.

“Are they fucking in there?” Kun sighed. “Please god no. The cleaning…”

“I mean,” Ten rubbed his back soothingly. “You do run a strip club.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Kick It and that ONE SCENE. You know which one.
> 
> This is 100000% self indulgent and not meant to be taken seriously. I wrote this just so that I could get back to studying if not I was going to burst, so please excuse if this isn't what you were expecting and I'm sorry to disappoint. If you do like it, please leave kudos and comments! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
